15 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-15 ; Comments *Show starts with the George Of The Jungle theme. *Peel mentions seeing Ivor Cutler at the BBC studios. *Peel replays the intro to Timmy Willis' Easy As Saying 1-2-3, as he thinks it is the best intro he has heard. Sessions *Make Up #1. Recorded 1997-04-10. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Watch It With That Thing' and 'Live In The Rhythm Hive' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *unknown: George Of The Jungle (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *'''File 1 cuts in during next track *Dick Dale: ‘The Eliminator (CD – Tribal Thunder)’ Hightone Records *Frankie Paul & Yellowman: ‘More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7 inch)’ Black Scorpio @''' *John Fahey: ‘The Mill Pond (CD – City Of Refuge)’ Tim/Kerr Records *Make Up: ‘Made In The Water’ (Peel Session) *Misunderstood: ‘I’m Not Talking (CD – The Legendary Goldstar Album)’ Cherry Red *DJ SS: Bronze (12") Formation Colour Series BRZ001 '''@ $ *Suckle: ‘Symposium (7 inch)’ Detox Artifacts @''' *Make Up: ‘Caught In The Rapture’ (Peel Session) *Orichalcum & The Deviant: ‘The Curse Of Uqbhar mix (2xLP - Orichalcum & The Deviant)' TIP Records '''@ $ *Nova Scotia: ‘Socially Stunted (7 inch – Nova Scotia)’ Get Away Car Recordings *Badgewearer: ‘The Tall Lonely Cowboy In A Ten Gallon Fez (7 inch - Criterion Adjournments Secret Cowboy Agenda)’ Guided Missile *'File 1' ends :(news) *Chopper: Blandford (shared 7" with Blew - Harry Belafonte Completely Ignored These Terrible Chopper Songs) Crackle! *Make Up: Watch It With That Thing (Peel Session) $''' *Kid Loco: Cosmic Supernatural (10" - More Real Pop Porn Blue Sound) Yellow Productions '''@ *Man Or Astro-Man?: Man Made Of CO² (CD - 1000X) One Louder *Beenie Man / Yellow Man: Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7") Black Scorpio $/£ *''Peel describes meeting Ivor in the labyrinths of the BBC ''£ *Ivor Cutler: Goosie (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation £''' *Make Up: Live In The Rhythm Hive (Peel Session) *Timmy Willis: Easy As Saying 1-2-3 (v/a CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1) Kent Soul *Simon Joyner: Parachute (album - Songs For The New Year) Sing, Eunuchs!, Shrimper *'''File 6 begins *DJ Sy & Billy "Daniel" Bunter: Connect Your Step (12") @ £ *Screeper: Can Fever (CD - The Golden Boy EP) Mouthy £''' *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Sure 'Nuff' N Yes I Do (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) '' '£ *FSK: Tel Aviv (12" - 4 Instrumentals) Disko B £''' *'''File 6 ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked''' $''' available on File 4 *Tracks marked''' £''' available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-05-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_131.mp3 *3) 020A-H08808XXXXXX-0300A0 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE350 *5) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE351 *6) John Peel 15 May 1997.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:49 *2) 04:00:20 (03:28:52-03:56:44) (to 3:51:20 unique) *3) 01:49:02 *4) 1:30:52 (1:11:15 on) (to 1:11:59, from 1:25:47 unique)) *5) 1:31:42 (to 24:26) (to 4:54 unique) *6) 0:52:04 (until 0:24:15) (continues with Mary-Anne Hobbs) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) From Dat 131. Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE350 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 350 *5) Created from LE351 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 351 *6) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8803/3) *4,5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library Category:Tim's Tapes